


Here We Are

by Silenced



Series: 2 am [3]
Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Oneshot, Sex, intimate, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenced/pseuds/Silenced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final instalment of the three part story. </p>
<p>1. Rainy Nights<br/>2. Along Came a Friend<br/>3. Here We Are </p>
<p>You meet Tom Hiddleston during a business trip and a hotel, and the two of you spark remarkable chemistry. Smutty smut smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tom Hiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tom+Hiddleston).



Here We Are  
By Silenced

You can’t think anymore. Your body is aching to be wrecked by this gorgeous man. His rough hands, his impressive size, his beautiful accent and his character was attractive to you, you would never have an opportunity like this again. When the elevator doors have opened, you stand up straight and turn around to lay your back against the wall trying to catch your breath. 

“Go on” you say with a big sigh and nodding your head towards the elevator exit. 

“As you wish” he says with a wry smile.

Tom gladly strides out. You bite your lip with anticipation. The two of you get to your hotel room. Tom is leaning next to the door with your keycard out in his hand. 

“Finally, we have made it” he looks into your eyes, “I was wondering…” he bites his lip “…if I could come in with you...” He studies your face for the answer. You look into his eyes, thinking to yourself that you really do want him to come inside, but you question if it is the right thing to do. 

“What about her? The girl that is staying with you? The two of you put on quite the show when we first met. I am not the type of gal to…to demean myself like this…to be some sort of toy to play with. You already have a toy to play with, you probably have so many toys to play with!” 

You knew all of this in the back of your mind. When Tom first put his hands on you, the thought of the girl in his room did not cross your mind. You forgotten about her, not until the two of you head a moment to cool down did you remember her. 

“I had a feeling you would bring that up,” he says with a smile, “I can tell you’re the type of girl who doesn’t take shit, as Americans would say it.” 

You fold your arms, confused as to what he has to say next. He takes a moment to lick his lips before he continues.

“That girl in my room is not what you think. It is complicated. I know you saw some things, but remember, you only saw some things. I didn’t have my hands all over her, I didn’t kiss her back, heck, I barely acknowledged her presence. I was so enthused by you, you caught my curiosity. That girl in my room is no one special. I have no intimate relationship with her, just think of her as a colleague. I have many female colleagues and they tend to be like this. I wish there was another way for you to understand. If it makes you feel better, there are two beds in there. I can prove it to you if you give me the chance.” 

You can tell he is straining to express the truth. His frustration was genuine and you felt sorry to make him feel this way. You knew he was telling the truth. 

“I’m sorry, Tom. I just thought you were using me…well, I don’t mind you using me…if you know what I mean” 

Tom steps toward you in a daunting manner. You step back and lean against your door. You look up at him with his dilated eyes and clenched jaw. He brushes his fingers through your hair and down your cheek to your chin. The tip of his fingers rest under your chin to lift your gaze up into his eyes. He leans in to plant a tender kiss upon your lips. You close your eyes and melt into his mouth. Tom runs his hands up your arms to your shoulders pulling you in closer. He embraces you as he outlines your rouge lips with his tongue. 

His hands travel down to your ass. With one swift movement, he lifts you up on the wall, pinned by his leg between your thighs. The pressure of your sex being pushed up by his muscular body turns you on. You moan into Tom’s mouth. Tom begins massaging your thighs as he slowly slides his wet tongue in and out of your mouth, making sure you can feel the passion in his kiss. He repositions himself, his pinned leg against you changes into his hard pulsating cock being pressed against your stomach.

You lean back to catch your breath and beg to him “Please.” 

That’s all it took. He opened the door to your room and lifted you over his shoulder. He kicked the door open. Within seconds you found yourself laying on your bed with Tom towering over you. 

“Take of your clothes,” he demands “slowly.” 

You knew there was no going back now. It was this now, or a tremendous amount of regret later. You looked into his eyes as you slid your hands to the hem of your dress. You clenched your fists to grab the fabric and slowly brought it up your body. You remained laying down on your bed. You arched your back to carefully remove the rest of your dress. Then there lay a pool of white silk above your head. Realizing you are wearing nothing but a thong, your whole body flushes red. You cover your bosom with your arms folded and cross your legs to stop the smell of your sensuality filling up the air. 

Tom kneels above you, looking up and down your beautiful curvaceous body. 

“I have not seen someone so beautiful than you at this moment” he looks into your eyes. He leans down and plants an affectionate kiss on your shoulder. He begins to kiss your chest all over. He places his hands on yours, slowly moving them away from your bosom and above your head. The tip of his tongue starts tracing around your erect nipples. You squeeze your legs shut because of your pulsating pussy to save you from the ache of the sex that you dearly desire. Placing your nipples between his teeth, he begins to grind them side to side. This felt foreign to you, you’ve never been bit before, but the feeling was so erotic and dangeruos that it turned you on so much. He is pushing the boundaries and you love it, you crave more. 

“Tom Hiddleston, I need you inside of me this instant!”

“Yes, ma’am. I will surely fuck your brains out, but my body needs some assistance.” He leans up on his knees and pulls out one of the most impressive cocks that you have ever seen in real life and in porn. It was long, pink, thick and had a beautiful sparkling white stream at the tip. You can see the veins all over his member pulsating and in need of some attention. You roll onto your knees and lean down to his crotch. 

“Yes, sir” you say to him looking up into his eyes. 

As you continue to look at him you slide your tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the very tip. You place the head of his cock into your mouth and suck out the juices that were ready for you. He tasted salty, in a good way. You can see his eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth agape. You’re impressed with yourself, you never knew you still had the moves in you. It’s time to shine.

You continue to run your slick tongue all over his cock. You made sure that you show him the passion that he showed you with his kisses. You take his balls in your hand and begin to massage them and begin sucking the head of his cock. 

“Oh god, miss…” 

…you take it deeper…

….and deeper…..

…and so deep until his cock has been engulfed by your throat. You leave him there, making sure he feels the sensation of your throats flesh squeezing the life out of his manhood. 

“Oh FUCK!” he howls. His eyebrows begin to furrow and you know he can’t take anymore. You slide him out of your mouth and allow him to recollect himself. 

“I’m sorry, Tom! I didn’t mean to bring you over the edge…I…I was just…” you were too embarrassed to continue. You hated when all the attention was on you. You sort of enjoyed the idea of pleasing him without him really acknowledging you.

“Baby…that was amazing. I have never had my cock sucked like that in a long time.” He leans down to kiss you eagerly. You crawl back to the top of your bed, comfortably leaning against the pillows. Tom leans back and pulls off his shirt and throws it across the room. This time your mouth is left agape. His beautiful physique was shadowed by the silvery light from the moon. He had a flat stomach, beautiful abs and juicy pecks to nibble on. Even the small hairs on his chest attracted you. He begins to crawl towards you, placing both hands between your head. With your legs around him, he leans his body closer to your sex. 

You lay there in anticipation, you want him, and you want that big cock fucking your aching pussy. The head of his dick rests in your entrance. Looking up into your eyes, he slowly slides into you, stretching your pussy lips further than they have ever gone. Tom drops his head forward and moans your name. He slides out and begins to fuck you ceremoniously.

The sounds of your moans and his balls slapping against your body, including the smell of your sweat and lust mixed together, makes you feel so hot and heavy, you’ve never made love like this before. You place your hands on his chest, digging your nails into his flesh and moaning his name. You want to finish with him. You move your hand down between your legs and begin to rub your clit as he continues to pound into you. 

You’re almost there, you’re almost there….

After a few more strokes of your fingers and poundings from his cock, your pussy begins to clench and a wave of bliss washes over you. In that moment, Tom also finds his release. Continuing to slide his cock in and out of you, he begins milking his juices within your pussy. 

He collapses onto you, panting and glistening from his sweaty body. You wrap your arms and around him.

“That was amazing, Tom. Thank you, but time to rest, little one” you whisper to him in his ear. 

He looks up at you, “No, thank you sweetheart,” he winks and lays his head back down onto your chest. 

He pulls the bed covers over the both of you. Running your hands through his hair and playing with his strands, you begin to ponder the endless adventures the two of you will have the following morning…

…until then, it is time to rest.


End file.
